


magic

by jeonghanluvr



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Comedy, F/F, Lowercase, Slow To Update, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanluvr/pseuds/jeonghanluvr
Summary: nahyun's supernatural get rich quick scheme accidentally gets her a girlfriend.





	1. good mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hey kinda missing sonamoo rn so here's a short danahyun fic... im gonna upload a second part today and more hopefully someday... not like anyones gonna read it tho cause sonamoo have -5 stans...

_ three branches of holly, pentithorne, oliver wood, occamy egg, devil’s lilac, pixie dust, shark teeth, ground unicorn horn, crow’s eyes, pansy leaves, spider’s legs, glowstone dust, a dash of champagne. _

nahyun ran through the ingredients in her head, separating them into bottles and cups, tossing the already prepared ones into the cauldron. it fizzled with every word she spoke, bubbling with magic.

you see, kim nahyun was many things: funny, beautiful, talented, one of the few real witches on the earth, and flat broke. 

but hopefully what she was doing today would eliminate the last adjective from that list, help her buy something other than ramen for lunch, maybe pay off her student loans one day. 

she had devised the plan she was currently executing months ago, but it had taken ages to collect everything needed. she created the spell herself, combining elements from previous ones she had performed. this spell was so intricate nobody had ever thought of performing it before. but nahyun was confident in her skills and had made sure this would work. 

throwing the last ingredient in, she began repeating the spell under her breath. despite it only being a few words, she had to focus on channelling enough power to complete the conjuration. after the brunt of the work was finished, she released all the energy that she had gathered slowly and carefully.

there was a great flash of light, and strong wind that made nahyun fall back onto her butt. elbows resting on the cold hardwood floor, she shoved her arm in front of her face, shielding her sensitive eyes from the flashing fireworks display in her living room. nahyun was suddenly glad she didn’t live in the city, as this would be hard to conceal with someone living in an apartment directly above her. when the chaos died down, there was a gentle cyclone of sparkles, about as tall as nahyun herself and a few feet wide. 

the witch stood up in awe at her work, along with a bit of fear and anticipation of what it would reveal. however, when the cyclone disappeared, all nahyun was met with was a shrill scream and a loud “what the fuck!!!”

  
  



	2. stay for dinner?

nahyun was staring straight at a girl.

nahyun had summoned a girl to her home. not some fucking jewel, not some chunk of gold, not some valuable artifact. it was a fucking girl (a very pretty one at that, but still not what she wanted).

while the girl continued to scream, yelling about how she had to be dreaming and how she would call the police if she had her cellphone on her, nahyun scrambled for her notebook. retrieving it, she flipped the pages frantically, searching for her notes on the spell.

“literally how did this even fucking happen?! who the fuck are you?! i was watching a drama on my couch a few seconds ago and now i’m here how the fuck does that work?!!!”

nahyun angrily turned to the girl, cutting off her rant. “if you could  _ please for the love of GOD  _ stop screaming for a second i could figure that out!”

the girl blinked, an unreadable expression on her face as she huffed out a breath, stepping back. the witch quickly found the page in her journal covered in details of the spell and checked over it, reading through everything to make sure she had done it exactly right. 

sure enough, everything had gone perfectly. nahyun furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking up at the pot she had just mixed her ingredients in before glancing back down at her notes.

“it would be  _ really  _ nice if you would stop staring at your book and tell me why the fuck i’m in a stranger’s house instead of on my couch.” the girl commented from a few feet away, startling nahyun, as she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she forgot about the other presence in the room. 

“im- i… uh…” nahyun stuttured, not able to think of an adequate response, as even  _ she  _ had no idea how the spell yielded this outcome.

“please spit it out already because i’m quite honestly  _ very  _ freaked out and half certain im dreaming.” nahyun looked up at the sound of the girl’s voice, noting that it was slightly deeper than the usual female register and smooth, almost relaxing. she was eerily calm considering the situation.

she took in the other girls appearance, short black hair just grazing her collarbones, dark brown eyes the shape of half moons, but currently narrowed in suspicion. her cheeks were full and round, giving her a sort of youthful grace despite the wrinkles showing from the way her mouth was tugged into a frown. she really was one of the most precious humans the witch had ever seen.

_ precious. _

if nahyun were a cartoon character, a light bulb would be flashing above her head right then. she sucked in a quick breath, holding it as her face reddened harshly, mouth agape. “oh my god.” she spoke quietly, afraid her voice would fail her. “oh my  _ fucking  _ god.” she looked back down at the notebook and then at the girl again and then back down at the notebook as everything fell into place in her mind.

“can you please tell me what this little epiphany you’re having is about?” 

nahyun internally panicked.  _ what was she going to tell her? _

_ so i’m a witch and i was trying to-  _ no, that was too forward.

_ so i was just dabbling in witchcraft and-  _ no, that would be misleading.

_ i was trying to get money but i accidentally-  _ no, that was too confusing.

“this is really fucking gay.” nahyun’s mouth betrayed her.

_ now that is most definitely  _ not  _ what she meant to say. _

nahyun noticed the girl blush as she lost her suspicious demeanor, taken aback momentarily. “i- wh- what the fuck?” she cleared her throat, returning to her previous intimidating state. “what kind of explanation is that?”

nahyun took a deep breath in nervousness.

“so i’m a witch and i created a spell to summon the most precious thing on earth so i could sell it and you know, not go broke but instead of some kind of jewel or painting it summoned you and i’m not denying that you’re the most precious thing on earth but i’m afraid that i won’t be able to sell you.” nahyun spoke lightning fast, gasping for air at the end.

“i- what?” the black haired girl choked out. nahyun could see the gears inside her head turning as she worked to process everything the witch had just told her. it was then that she seemed to freeze in shock and disbelief, eyebrows still pulled together in bewilderment. 

“i’m so,  _ so  _ sorry. i promise i can make this up to you. if you want to stay for dinner i have an extra packet of microwavable ramen.” when the girl didn’t respond, nahyun began to panic more. “if you would rather have it boiled i can try, but last time i tried it overflowed and i’ve used the microwave ever since.”

after receiving no response once again, nahyun stepped closer to the stunned girl, reaching out a hand and tapping her shoulder tentatively. “uh- fuck i dont know your name- um, pretty girl, are you okay?” nahyun asked, mouth working ahead of her mind as she winced at what she spoke. 

“eunae, jo eunae.” the girl responded, remaining still, eyes out of focus.

“i’m sorry, what?” nahyun’s eyes widened, as she hadn’t expected the other girl to respond.

“that’s my name. it’s eunae,” the girl, now identified as eunae, locked eyes with nahyun in front of her. it was uncanny how identical the two girls were in height. “and let me get this straight: you’re a witch?” nahyun nodded, skittish under the gaze of the cute girl. “and you accidentally summoned me here?” nahyun nodded once again, tilting her head in a show of apology. eunae paused for a few moments, contemplating her next question. “and you think i’m pretty?”

nahyun choked on nothing, a severe pink color overtaking her cheeks. “y- yeah i guess i do.” she broke eye contact with eunae, looking at the ground instead.

“and lastly, are you going to tell me your name in return?” eunae questioned, her expression now more sly than suspicious or shocked.

nahyun looked up, slightly surprised. “oh! sorry, it’s nahyun, kim nahyun.” words spilled from nahyun’s mouth faster than she could process them. pretty girls really had an impact on her rational, huh?

“well, nahyun, maybe i will stay for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i wanna write another chapter of this but there's a strong possibility ill abandon it lol... so... maybe the end.

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be incredibly slow (just like sonamoos comebacks... fuck ts)


End file.
